


Célébrer l'amour

by malurette



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Religion, Religious Content, faith - Freeform, fuck what the ultimate verse did to kurt's character
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur Kurt et sa spiritualité ;<br/>1ère vignette : Retourner à l'église. 2ème : Kurt aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de célébrer des mariages. 3ème : De l'amour divin infini et de l'amitié séculaire sans limite. <br/>4ème : Le premier commandement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'amour et la confiance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une résurrection ça vous change la vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718005) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retourner à l'église, et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'y aller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'amour et la confiance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** 'Nightcrawler' Kurt Wagner  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bonne résolution » pour muse_random  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post _The quest for Nightcrawler_  
>  **Avertissement :** sujet religieux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il était mort et il ne l'est plus. Il a vu l'après-vie, sans oser se présenter au Paradis. Pour la vie terrestre immédiate de ses amis, il a renoncé à sa propre vie éternelle de l'âme, maintenant et pour la suite.  
Kurt essaie de ne pas avoir de regrets. C'est sa peur personnelle qui l'empêchait d'avancer, mais ça n'est par égoïsme qu'il a choisi cette résurrection, c'était pour ses amis. 

Retourner à l'église, désormais, sachant qu'il n'a plus d'âme, pourrait sembler inutile. Il y tient pourtant, régulièrement. Pour le temps sur terre, il a besoin de cette paix de l'esprit.


	2. Célébrer l’amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt aurait aimé avoir l’occasion de célébrer des mariages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Célébrer l’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurt Wagner ; Jean-Paul Beaubier/Kyle Jinadu … d’une certaine façon  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel Comics, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu es bien trop curieux Akihito, je vais devoir te punir. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Notes :** parce que voir Hank en costume de prêtre au mariage de Jean-Paul et Kyle m’a fait beaucoup plus mal que je n’aurais cru ; _also, fuck the Ultimate-verse_!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Decimation/Second Coming/Astonishing X-Men #15  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Unir des amants et bénir leur mariage, quoi de plus satisfaisant ? Kurt aurait aimé un jour célébrer une telle cérémonie. Pour des amis chers, ç’aurait été encore plus merveilleux.  
Et tant pis si certains à la tête des Églises sont en désaccord avec des unions comme celle d’aujourd’hui. Il a vu et subi trop de rejets violents pour refuser cette reconnaissance à deux personnes qui s’aiment. Car l’amour n’est-il pas la base de tout ? Et dans ce monde en pleine mutation, il est grand temps d’abolir les discriminations.

Hélas, il ne lui a été donné de présider que des enterrements.


	3. Entre amis on ne s’arrête pas à ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amour divin infini et amitié séculaire sans limite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre amis on ne s’arrête pas à ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics classiques)  
>  **Personnages :** Logan et Kurt Wagner  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié/vague spiritualité  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce n’est pas prudent, mais malgré son grand âge, il ne l’a pas encore appris. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13   
> **Notes :** _autrefois_ il est arrivé que ce sujet soit traité avec tact - souvenez-vous-en, scénaristes d’aujourd’hui !  
>  (à rapprocher peut-être d’un très vieux one-shot, "sous la dernière étoile" ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Encore à prier, Elf ? Tu vas t’user les genoux, se moque Logan.

Ça n’est pas méchant de sa part – d’autres pourraient parler de s’user l’intelligence, mais Logan, alors qu’il est loin d’adhérer à la moindre religion, garde son respect pour ses amis, même sur ce sujet.  
Mais la pique demande une réponse.

\- _Ja_ ; tout le monde sait que ton facteur auto-guérisseur t’évite de t’user le corps…  
\- …tu trouves que je m’use l’âme à la place ?  
\- À toi de trouver la réponse.  
\- En usant une bière ensemble, alors.


	4. Au commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de théologie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au commencement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** ’Nightcrawler’ (Diablo) Kurt Wagner  
>  **Genre :** spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « début » pour 31_jours (12 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Roger Day  
>  **Note/Avertissements :** j’ai lu plusieurs bouquins de théologie mais je n’ai jamais suivi de catéchisme catholique  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** référence l’infâme arc aux alentours d'UXM #400  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Kurt a étudié très sérieusement sa théologie, à une époque qu’il préfère oublier maintenant. Sa vocation soudaine dont il ne comprend plus par quoi elle était motivée n’a finalement rien apportée de bon, ni en lui ni autour de lui, mais cette crise n’a rien entamé à sa foi. 

Mais du coup, la question de remonter aux sources, il la connaît bien : le problème d’où placer le début des choses… On peut choisir la Genèse, imageant la création mais rédigée plus tard ; on peut préférer l’Exode, premier livre effectivement écrit et prenant une libération comme définition. Certains Chrétiens prennent uniquement le Second Testament comme base, sans pour autant résoudre la question : à laquelle des quatre versions retenues donner la préséance ? là encore se rencontrent des problèmes de chronologie d’écriture et de récit ; qu’est-ce qui est le plus important, la naissance et l’Incarnation, ou le début de ministère et la Parole ? 

Certains ont des idées bien arrêtées, d’autres les remettent régulièrement en question. Ça dépend des jours et des moments. Et des gens à qui l’on s’adresse quand la question n’est plus juste personnelle mais veut ouvrir un dialogue. L’important alors c’est le premier récit face auquel l’on réalise en quoi l’on croit.  
Ça ne résout pas le problème duquel utiliser justement face à quelqu’un qui ne sait pas encore. Il faut continuer à chercher : pour Kurt la foi n’a rien de définitif. Le seul absolu est l’amour de Dieu ; quant au ressenti humain, il est voué à varier et risqué à faillir. Il s’interroge donc sans cesse. Pour lui il y a eu un début lointain et il n’y a jamais de fin. 

À la réflexion, il choisirait peut-être le Premier Commandement, passé au crible de la linguistique et de la traduction :  
« _Écoute_ , Israël : le Seigneur est notre Dieu »…  
Avant de commencer à parler à tort et à travers, arrête-toi et écoute le monde autour de toi. Vois ton voisin, comment il vit, ce qu’il pense, et ce dont il a besoin. Observe les manifestations dans lesquelles tu trouveras ton Dieu, un Dieu capable uniquement d’amour. Sois attentif et ensuite seulement, agis avec bon sens. 

Les choses seraient bien sûr trop faciles si la suite pouvait de là en découler d’elles-mêmes. Certains pourront s’en contenter, d’autres auront toujours besoin d’être guidés au-delà, mais c’est déjà un bon début.


End file.
